


Stutter

by AxelsKingdom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heavy Angst, I promise, Not Beta Read, Platonic Affection, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, There's more fluff than angst, future-ish, past emotional/psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: It's been two years since Ladybug and Chat Noir made an appearance. Two years since Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life changed and become a chaotic mess. Two years since she fell in love with her now best friend. Despite all this time that passed, her feelings for Adrien Agreste failed to fade, but this didn't stop her heart from starting to stutter when one very familiar black cat starts appearing in her civilian life more than just once a week.





	1. Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a Marinette that doesn't literally shut down when talking to Adrien smh

A loud sigh left the bluenette, forehead thumping down onto the table with a loud _thunk_. She heard some of her classmates let out startled sounds at the sudden bang, but didn't pay much attention to it aside from waving a dismissive hand at Rose's worried 'Mari?'.

It'd been a long night, Hawkmoth had sent out an Akuma at _1 in the morning_ and the two heroes had ended up being forced to stay out until 3 because the Akumatized Victim had been able to multiply themself. Finding the real person amongst a lot of doubles if hard, even for Ladybug. The only upside of it a had been that the victim hadn't actually caused much damage to anything, so all of Paris wasn't woken up during the battle. The adrenaline that always coursed through her veins after a fight kept her from falling back asleep, however, and once it had finally run out, it was time for school and she couldn't get any sleep.

" Are you okay, girl? You look like you got hit by a bus. " Alya's voice and gentle touch was what finally made her look up, blue eyes tired as she stared at her best friend. The brunette was directly in her face, but she didn't react much to it, instead leaning forward to bump their foreheads together softly. It was a common thing among them at this point, platonic affection like this, and it always helped Marinette feel better when her friends touched her. A slow sigh left her and she pushed herself the rest of the way, leaning into Alya when her friend moved closer to her.

" Just tired, Alya. Had trouble sleeping last night. " Her voice was thick with exhaustion and she could see the concerned looks she was getting.

" You know you can call me when you can't sleep, Nette. " A soft kiss pressed against her head made the bluenette hum and she looked up at Alya with a small smile.

" Sorry, Alya. I'll call you next time, okay? "

It seemed Alya was going to say more when the boys of their group entered the room.

" You okay, dudettes? " Nino spoke first, taking no time in moving to his seat and leaning his hands against their desk from his spot. Adrien stayed quiet, but the concern in his eyes was obvious as he followed his best friend's actions. Marinette met his gaze for a moment and she felt how her heart fluttered for a moment at the gentle look on his face.

" Nette couldn't sleep last night. " Alya spoke up, answering for her best friend, and Marinette heard moreso than saw the affronted sound Nino made as he turned on Marinette.

" How many times do we have to tell you to call when you can't sleep? " His tone was playful, even as he poked an accusing finger at her, and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from her chest, hands swatting his away from her.

" I ready said sorry to Alya, Nino! "

" We're not Alya, Nette! "

Their laughter filtered through the classroom and it seemed to help the tired aura that was in the room lighten, the banter around the room becoming more lively the more yelling that happened. 

Nino and Marinette's playful argument was cut off by another person rounding on her right, arms wrapping around her shoulders underneath Alya's, and she looked up to see amused green eyes staring down at her.

Her heart stuttered for a moment.

" Promise you'll call next time, Buginette? "

The nickname had given her a heart attack the first time he called her it, the assumption that he'd learned of her identity coming to mind immediately. He must have seen the absolute fear and confusion on her face when he said it, though, because he'd been quick to explain that be said it since she was their "everyday ladybug" and it only made sense. The explanation had been enough to calm the panicked girl, though she couldn't help but have her suspicions that he knew sometimes.

" I promise, Adrien. " Her hand raised to cover his, her voice steady despite the hammering of her heart, and the duo shared a small smile. They both heard Alya's excited squeak at the interaction, but they'd learned to ignore it over the year and simply separated, Marinette's eyes rolling in fond annoyance.

Being around her friends helped the exhaustion subsided momentarily and Marinette found herself able to properly function throughout most of the day. There would be times were her mind would fog over, but a touch on her arm or leg helps snap her out of it and refocus on whatever was happening. The day went easier than she thought it would with the help of her friends and she ended up being to focus through the entire day.

" Are we going out tomorrow like we had planned? " Nino leaned around his girlfriend to look at Marinette and Adrien, the four of them walking to the gates to head on their separate ways home. Alya was wrapped under her boyfriend's arm, one arm wrapped around his torso while the other clung to Marinette's hand.

The bluenette hummed and leaned into Adrien, the heavy weight of his arm around her shoulders comforting. It was funny, if they were still 15 and he did this, she'd be red as a tomato.

" I don't think I have anything else that needs be done unless Maman and Papa didn't tell me about something. " She mused, her voice a quiet hum that could only be heard among the group. Alya hummed along, swinging their arms dramatically between them and pulling a startled laugh from Marinette.

" The only one we need to worry about I think is Sunshine. " The brunette shot a teasing smile Adrien's way and he chuckled, rolling his eyes slightly at the accusation.

" Father and Nathalie are away for the next two weeks and actually gave me time off for once. Nathalie said something about convincing Father that I needed a break. " A Cheshire grin spread across his face as he looked at his friends, a look he never had during their first year of friendship.

" _Hell yeah_, that means we can steal you more! " Alya's voice was louder than it had been before and Marinette released her hand for just a moment so she could slap her best friends arm, a hiss of '_Language!_' leaving her.

And as the group split up and went on their separate ways, Marinette found herself being weighed down by exhaustion once more. As soon as she reached home, she climbed up to her bed and fell asleep without even bothering to change. The last thing she heard was her Kwami's fond sigh before she finally spiraled into the sleep she so desperately needed.

**§§§**

" Marinette. _Marinette? **Marinette!! **_"

Marinette was snapped out of her sleep by a tiny body barreling into her cheek, startling her into an upright position.

" WHO, WHERE- " She was quieted by Tikki's paws pressing against her lips, the tiny god looking around with a panicked expression.

" Sh!! Marinette, I heard something on the balcony! " Tikki's eyes stared at her chosen in silent panic, the kwami clearly worried for the girl's safety. Marinette felt her shoulders tense and she moved silently to slide down from her bed, gaze snapping to the hatch leading outside. Even as it didn't move, she heard what her kwami did, a thump followed by a quiet curse. The two shared a look and Marinette moved silently to get the broom she used to clean her room from her closet, slowly approaching the hatch to her balcony.

An upside of being Ladybug was that she had become less clumsy over the years, which was a good things in moment like this where she would have tripped already two years ago.

The hatch opened silently and she caught sight of a dark figure standing at the fence of her balcony, staring out over the city. Slowly she climbed out, the broom held tight in her hands, and she raised it over her head, ready to swing, when very noticeable features caught her attention.

Bright blonde hair, leather cat ears and tail.

Frustration slowly bubbled up within her chest and she lowered the broom, only to slam the end of the handle of it onto the floor of her balcony.

" Chat! " The cat hero seemed to jump a mile into the air at her voice, spinning around the look at the bluenette in startled panic. " What are you doing here? "

She saw his adams apple bob with a thick gulp and she glared up at the blonde, the broom still held tight in her hand.

" Uhm- I wanted to see my Princess? "

A loud hiss echoed through the Paris air as the broom end whacked against his head in annoyance.

" I'm being serious! You're supposed to warn me before you appear here! What if I wasn't home? " Her voice has quieted as to not wake her parents or neighbors, but it was still a mild yell as she entered his space.

Chat Noir rubbed his head where he'd been whacked and he stared at the girl before him for a moment before a slow sigh left him. Turning his back to her, he moved to the railing and leaned against it, the tail moving slowly behind him in a whip-like manner.

" I saw you today and you looks exhausted. I wanted to make sure you were okay. "

This caught Marinette off guard for a moment before a gentle smile slowly curled her lips upwards in a fond smile. The broom was set down and she approached the blonde, her hand gently trailing up his back.

" Oh, kitty..thank you for worrying about me, but I'm fine, there's no need. " Her voice was soft, more gentle than it'd been when she first saw the cat. Green hues moved to look at her and for the first time, she saw the gentle look on his face and her heart clenched in a familiar manner for just a moment.

" I still wanted to check on you, Princess. You looked so tired, I wanted to make sure you were getting enough sleep tonight. " His tone matched her's and he reached a hand out to brush his knuckles against her cheek lightly. Instinctively, Marinette leaned into the touch and moved her own hand to his head, fingers lightly trailing through blonde locks.

" I was actually sleeping before you got here, but I heard you up here and it woke me up. " Her voice took on a teasing lilt and Chat let out a groan, his head falling down to his arms.

" I tried to be quiet, Mari! I really did! " He whined, leaning into her touch as she laughed and pet behind his ear.

" I don't doubt that, kitty, I don't doubt that. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/Q4rZMgh
> 
> I made a server for the fic and the fandom in general so. Yeah here.


	2. Buffinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns she has more muscle than she thought she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The broom makes a reappearance

Marinette stood before the large mirror, bluebell eyes curious as she lightly ran her fingers across her firm stomach.

" What's wrong, Marinette? " Tikki's voice cut through the bluenette's thoughts and she looked at the Kwami, blinking slowly before looking back at the mirror.

" I've gotten buff. " She stated bluntly, moving her fingers from the abs she got after years of being Ladybug to her arms, flexing beneath her touch and feeling how the muscles bulged. It wasn't as obvious as the abs on her torso, but she could feel the firmness of the muscles, feel how they tightened beneath her touch.

It wasn't a new thing, honestly, she'd started becoming more muscular during the first year as a super hero, but she'd never really noticed it until just recently.

**§§§**

_Marinette swayed slowly behind Nino with her arms draped over his shoulders and chin on his head, the two watching as their respective best friends gushed about Ladybug once again. Once they'd all become close enough, the nerdy side of Adrien had made an appearance and Alya **thrived** off of it. The two constantly bounced ideas back and forth and Marinette and Nino had learned to just sit back and watch while they ranted._

_Said boy she was behind sighed dramatically and threw himself back against the girl, the lack of back for the bench making it easy for his body to collide with her's._

_A startled yell left the girl, but even as Nino started to laugh, he was cut short by suddenly being lifted._

_Now Marinette was a small girl. All of her friends were taller than her at this point, even if they were all 17 by now. Nino and Adrien especially were taller than her, Nino being a whole head taller while Adrien was a head and then some taller than her._

_Instinct had kicked in when Nino fell back, however, and she moved similar to how she would when Chat did the same thing._

_Her arms quickly moved from his shoulders to wrap around his torso and she **lifted**, pulling him right off the bench to keep him from colliding with the ground when she moved back._

_Silence fell over the group as Adrien and Alya stared at them in silent shock, Nino himself seemingly curled up when he was lifted, his legs brought up and hands curled in on himself, a similar action to what Adrien did when picked up by his friends._

_" Girl, what the hell? "_

_And even as she set her friend's boyfriend down once more, Marinette had the mind to scold her friend for cursing at school._

**§§§**

Marinette sighed and lowered her arms to prop her hands on her hips, staring at her topless form. She'd always been strong, having been helping her dad move large bags of flour since she was in her early teens, but she never had distinctive muscles before.

" I think you look good! " Tikki chirped cheerfully, flying circles around Marinette's head, and the girl laughed at her Kwami's actions, preparing to speak when a loud thump sounded directly behind her.

As the little god flew to hide, Marinette spun around to see a shocked Chat Noir staring at her from her chaise, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Memories of Chat's message that he was swinging by that night entered her mind and she inwardly cursed herself for forgetting.

Heat slowly raised to her face as he continued to stare and she felt her lips curl into a scowl, hand reaching out next to the mirror to grab her broom and chuck it at the intruder. A startled hiss left the hero as it made contact with him and he quickly spun around so his back was to her, hands quickly covering his face.

" _Knock, idiot!_ "

" _I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!_ "

" **_Obviously!!!_** "

A high pitched flustered whine left Chat, his tail lashing out dangerously behind him as the ears perched atop his head flattened. Marinette sight, running a hand over her face, and moved to her closet to yank out a tank top, slipping it on quickly so she wasn't exposed anymore. The black of the tank top contrasted against the red of her sports bra, but she didn't care too much, any embarrassment she used to feel gone at this point since she was accustomed to her friends seeing her like this.

" Alright, Alley Cat, and you're safe. " The bluenette's voice was an annoyed grumble, but she knew Chat could hear her because of how his ears reacted to her voice. Slowly he turned towards her, face still feintly flushed as he slowly made his way over to her on all fours.

Crossing her arms, she glared down at him, even as the flustered cat gave her the most pitiful expression he had in him. His head butted against her hand and she rolled her eyes slightly at the action, pulling her hand away only for him to grab it and press her palm against his head.

" I'm sorry, Princess, please forgive me. " Emerald hues stared up at her, bottom lip jutting out in a small pout, and a pleading purr rumbling up from his chest. They held eye contact for a moment before Marinette found herself caving with a groan, fingers tangling in blonde lockes.

" You're such a brat, kitty. " Leaning down, she bumped their foreheads together and the purring grew louder, more happy than it had been.

" You love me. " He teased, leaning forward to rub their noses together and pulling a laugh from the bluenette.

" Whatever. " Pushing the hero away, Marinette stood straight and walked over to desk, searching for the small box that had a gift for the hero. It didn't take long whatsoever for Chat to follow her and drape himself across her back, putting all of his weight on her small form as he watched her tidy up.

They settled into a comfortable silence as she search, Chat Noir's clawed fingers lightly trailing up and down her side absent-mindedly. A soft 'ah!' passed Marinette's lips as she found the box she'd been looking for and had parted her lips to speak when Chat beat her to it.

" I heard you picked up your friend today. " The statement caught her off guard for a moment, blue eyes blinking slowly back at the hero before she shrugged, turning around in his arms.

" Yeah, instinct I guess. I didn't want him to fall. " She raised a hand to gentle push him back from her, putting space between the two so she could slip over to her wardrobe. She could heard Chat's footsteps following her. " Who did you hear about it from? "

Chat ignored her question, instead humming behind her before he stopped the shorter girl in her tracks and spun her around so she would face him.

" Do you think you could pick me up? "

The question caught her off guard and she stared up at him in silence, head slowly tilting in curiosity. She could see how he began to squirm under her gaze and her lips curled upwards into a small grin as she stepped into his space.

" Does the knight want his princess to sweep him off his feet? " Her voice took on a playful purr, similar to the tone he'd use when flirting with her, and she watched as an impressive flush spread across the hero's face.

Apparently she hit the nail right on the head. 

An amused laugh bubbled up from her chest and she rolled her eyes slightly, tapping his side lightly.

" Turn, silly kitty. " The teasing lilt faded into a more assuring one as she ordered him around, watching how his expression became curious. He did as ordered and turned so he was sideways in front of her, his eyes staring down at her in confusion.

A grin spread across the girl's face and he barely had any time to react before she did just what she had teased about, sweeping the cat up into her arms into a princess carry. A startled yelp left him and his hands were suddenly pulled close to himself, hands curled as if they were paws. He was quite obviously submitting to the bluenette, his eyes wide as he stared at her in wonder, and Marinette felt her heart skip a beat at the admiration in his gaze.

Lowering him back to the floor, she took a step back and smiled up at him. The gift could wait for now, if only so she could see him stare at her like he was right now for a little longer.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya were supposed to have a girl's night, but Chat decided he wanted to visit.
> 
> Things get emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cry with me

" Marinette, we've been planning this all week! You can't back out on me now! "

Alya's frustrated voice echoed through the phone and Marinette winced awya from it, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment. It'd been a while since the two had been able to have enough free time to spend the weekend together, what with Marinette being busy with commissions and Alya having a journal to write for after interning at the local newspaper. When they were finally able to find time for both of them, they had made plans to hang out, just the two of them. No Nino, no Adrien, just a girl's night for them to gossip and have fun.

It'd only been 10 minutes before Alya was meant to leave her house to visit when a mysterious cat suddenly appeared from her balcony and dropped across her lap like an actual cat would. She hadn't even gotten to ask what was wrong before Chat took the liberty to _fall asleep on her_ without even saying hello.

She found herself still there when Alya called to tell her she was on her way and her affection for the hero keeping her from waking him when she saw how exhausted he appeared was how she found herself in her current situation. Her best friend upset with her and her other best friend sleeping on her lap like an actual cat.

" I'm sorry, Alya! I just-- I had a sudden visitor and they don't seem like they're going to leave anytime soon! " Marinette's voice took on a pleading tone, pretty much begging for her best friend's forgiveness, but only getting a frustrated huff.

" And why can't you tell me who this visitor is? " The brunette's question made Marinette swallow thickly, her eyes flickering down to the hero on her lap, and she quickly looked away.

" It's just-- He's really- "

" **_He?! _**"

Marinette's hand flew from Chat Noir's head, slapping over her mouth with an audible '_eep!_' as her body jerked. The sudden movement stirred the blonde in her lap and she watched as tired emerald hues slowly opened to stare up at her, confusion written on his face so clearly. Her face scrunched in silent concern, their eyes not leaving one another's, and she found herself mildly surprised when a slow smile curled the cat's lips upwards.

She'd been preparing to whisper something to her companion when Alya spoke up once more.

" Nette, you best tell me what boy is in your room or I'm going to bring Adrien and Nino over with me to find out! " The threat snapped Marinette out of whatever trance the eye contact with Chat had put her in and she ignored the lingering hammering of her heart in favor of crying out.

" _No! _You can't, I- "

" We're friends, aren't we?_! _" Her friend snapped back and Marinette felt her heart stop in her chest. " We don't keep secrets! "

That phrase was one she had grown familiar with in their first year, one that she would never forget.

She'd almost lost Alya to Lila and that had put a tear in their friendship, one that never fully healed despite the time that passed. Lila had ruined them for a good while, going as far as to make Alya almost hate Marinette and that wasn't something you just bounced back from, no matter how close you are. You don't forget the emotional abuse, even if it was forced by someone else. Even after Lila had been exposed for everything, Marinette still feared that Alya was going to leave her and now she could barely keep being _Ladybug_ from her after everything that happened, but that was something Tikki was adamant about not sharing.

The thought of lying to her about Chat triggered something in her and a strangled breath left her, her heartrate picking up in seconds.

" No, I'm sorry, don't- " She all but whimpered out, clutching the phone tightly in her hold, and the regretful sound that left her friend went unnoticed to the bluenette's ears. Alya was quick to speak and maybe if Marinette wasn't so panicked at the thought of lying to her best friend, maybe she'd be able to feel the urge to comfort coming from the other end of the phone.

" Mari, no, I'm sorry- "

" Mari? " Chat spoke up, so concerned, and it made Alya stop in her words.

The blonde sat up from Marinette's lap and he was quick to move into her space, hands gently moving to comfort her. Soft touches to her cheeks pulled a shaky breath from her and he cooed softly when she looked at him with fearful eyes. 

He carefully pulled the phone from her hand and without giving Alya time to question anything, he was hanging up and pulling Marinette into his lap, their roles reversed as he held her close to himself, softly trying to calm her from the panic brought on from whatever Alya said.

**§§§**

Ten minutes later, Alya rushed into the Dupain-Cheng household, saying a quick greeting to her friend's parents before rushing up to her bedroom.

She felt her heart stop at the sight of Chat Noir cradling Marinette. Said girl didn't move in his arms, hands clutching tightly onto him, likely to cause bruising despite the suit attempting to protect him. Her face was pressed into his neck and her entire body was trembling, like she'd just been crying, and Alya felt horrible.

As she climbed into the room, Chat Noir's face snapped towards her and he froze her in her tracks with a fierce _glare_.

She'd never seen such a glare on one of Paris's most beloved heroes, only ever seeing a bright expression on his face, and the look he was giving her at that moment sent terrified chills down her spine. Slowly, Alya climbed up into the bedroom and paused when she heard him _growl_ at her, the belt tail lashing dangerously next to him and ears pressing flat against his head. Something about the sight before her made her almost question herself for coming here.

That was, until Marinette finally looked up from the ball she had herself curled up in.

Alya's heart shattered when she saw how red her best friend's eyes were, confirming the earlier theory that she'd been crying. She could see the fear and panic in normally bright, bluebell eyes, and she found herself stepping close despite Chat Noir's glaring. As soon as she registered the movement, Marinette was attempting to reach the brunette, her arms reaching out for her, but Chat Noir stopped her, softly trying to talk to her and get her focus back on him.

Alya had never seen someone's expression go so quickly from vicious to gentle than it had when Chat Noir looked at Marinette.

The girl ignored the danger that came with going near a quite obviously angered hero and took a few long strides to the chaise, her hands quickly taking hold of Marinette's in a (hopefully) comforting hold. The bluenette attempted to pull her closer, but Alya knew better than to risk fate by making contact with a glowering Chat Noir.

" I-I'm sorry, Alya, I.. I shouldn't have-- "

Alya was quick to cut her off, quickly shaking her head and pressing her forehead against Marinette's knuckles.

" No, _I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did. " A whimper was her only response and the smaller girl tried to get closer to her best friend when she was finally allowed, Chat Noir reluctantly letting go of her to let her throw herself at Alya. In seconds, the reporter had her trembling best friend in her lap and her heart shattered to pieces. She wrapped her arms around her tightly, pressing her face into Marinette's hair as said girl wrapped her arms around Alya, clinging onto her for dear life. " I'm _so sorry_, Marinette.. "

The three sat like that for a good twenty minutes, none saying anything else or moving as they tried to come down from the emotional roller coaster they'd just been on. The entire time, Chat Noir was glaring daggers at Alya, his tail continuing to lash dangerously behind him, and she could feel her stomach twisting with anxiety.

She was prepared to say something when he moved his gaze to Marinette and she followed, both taking notice on how her breathing had slowed into soft, shallow breaths. A moment longer passed before they were sure she'd fallen asleep in Alya's arms, her body limp against the taller girl, and she had prepared to get up to put her to bed when Chat Noir moved first.

The hero quite easily sweaped Marinette up into his arms as if he'd done it a million times and carefuy carried her up to her loft. Gently laying her down, Alya watched as the blonde carefully covered her up and pressed a gentle kiss against the sleeping girl's forehead, completely ignoring Alya's disbelieving stare.

Climbing back down, he turned to the reported and the glare was back full force, his tail lashing out behind him.

" I don't know _what_ you said to her, but if I ever see her like that again because of you, you _will_ regret it. " His voice was dangerous and low, as if he was prepared to do anything to protect Marinette.

And he probably was.

Gulping quietly, Alya glanced around the room for a moment before looking back at Chat Noir, aware of his continuous glare.

" Are you the reason why she canceled? " Alya hadn't meant to ask that, she'd meant to thank him for taking care of Marinette, but it slipped out unnoticed. The boy's gaze hardened for a moment and he looked back at the sleeping bluenette before turning back to Alya, arms crossing over his chest.

" Yes. She helps me when I need someone to go to. " That was all he said and with the way his lips seemed to seal shut, that was most likely all she was going to get from the feline hero about their nights together. A slow sigh left the girl and she looked up at the loft where Marinette lay, her gaze softening.

" You care about her, don't you? " She found herself asking.

" More than she knows. " He answered without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no way that there won't be Some trauma after everything Lila does to Marinette. She abused her and even caused her friends to think poorly of her. Hell, she turned the entire class against her at one point, the only one that didn't believe her was Adrien, so there's no way she isn't cautious with Alya, who Lila had wrapped around her finger.
> 
> sips tea
> 
> Y'all are gonna get your Ladynoir after this chapter


	4. A Boasting Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir shows off a hat his "good friend" made for him to his Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it was Ladynoir, but I never said it was romantic Ladynoir ;)

" My Lady! "

Ladybug had grown accustomed to Chat Noir suddenly calling out to her over the years, both in and out of costume. By now it was a welcomed sound, his voice causing a feeling of calmness to wash over her as she turned to face the black cat.

That may have been a small mistake because her heart lurched to her throat.

Standing before her, Chat Noir stood proudly with a very familiar hat perched on his head.

**§§§**

Only a few hours prior, Chat Noir had payed Marinette a visit just as she finished up a gift she'd made for the blonde. Winter was coming at Paris fast and she remembered her feline counterpart commenting on how the suit wasn't able to keep his head warm like it did everything else. He'd mentioned how he wished he had a hat like the black and red one Ladybug had and it had immediately gotten the girl's gears turning.

So, once she'd gotten home, she designed a simple beanie for her partner to match her own. A black base with small green pawprints brimming the inside of it so they could be seen when the edges were folded up. It even had holes in the top for his cat ears to fit through so he could be comfortable.

She was almost worried about it being too much, but seeing how Chat had beamed so brightly at the sight of it, she was glad she made it for him.

**§§§**

" Hey, Chaton. What's got you so cheerful tonight? " She spoke up, keeping her tone light in an attempt to play off how her heart hammered at the excited look in her kitty's face. It took only seconds for Chat to enter her space, head bumping against her arm despite the beanie blocking her from his hair that she'd normally pet.

" Look! My friend made me a beanie, it matches your's! " Green eyes looked up at her, shining so bright, and a slightly choked laugh left her.

She couldn't help but hope he didn't get too close a look at Ladybug's so that he wouldn't question the identical stitching between the hats. She was aware she could probably play it off as the beanie being a gift from Marinette, Chat already thought she was friends with herself so it wouldn't be too hard to do so, he'd believe anything she said, but that could also bring problems for the two halves of her life. What if Chat began asking Marinette to invite Ladybug over? What it he began asking her about her counterpart and she let something slip?

She didn't realize she'd been being quiet until her partner moved closer to her face, expression morphing from excited to concern for his lady. A startled yelp left the girl and she jumped back from his far to close face, red dusting her cheeks with a feint blush.

" Are you okay, LB? " His voice held so much warmth and concern for her and she found herself melting at it. Stepping closer to the feline hero, she raised a hand to cup her partner's cheek and smiled fondly when he leaned into her touch.

" I'm fine, mon Minou, just a little tired. " Running her thumb across his cheek beneath his mask, she let a laugh flutter from her chest as a purr rumbled up from Chat's chest. " Who's the friend that's taking care of my kitty for me? " She teased, voice taking on a playful lilt to change the subject. Chat beamed up at her, standing up straight and raising his hands up to the beanie, playing with the fabric of it.

" Marinette! I don't know how she knew I needed a hat, but she just gave it to me today! " The belt tail wagged behind him quickly and she laughed once more, moving to the edge of the roof to prepare to take off.

" That was sweet of her. " Ladybug commented, watching the blonde join her at the edge of the roof. A pleased purr rumbled from the cat's chest and he looked down at his lady, eyes sparkling with something she couldn't read.

" She's the best, Bug. I'm glad to have her in my life. " His voice was gentle, quiet and full of affection. It'd been a long time since she heard her partner talk like that and it did something to her. Ladybug had to snap her gaze away so Chat Noir wouldn't see the impressive flush that spread across her face.

" Race you to the Eiffel Tower! " She called out before quickly throwing herself off the roof and using her yo-yo to swing away.

The bluenette could hear Chat call out to her with a laugh, but she didn't look back, her face positively red as she swung towards the tower.

_Why did him talking about her like that make her heart hammer?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/Q4rZMgh
> 
> I made a server for the fic and the fandom in general so. Yeah here.


End file.
